


Rain

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: Hanbin walks back home from the studio in the rain because he's an overworked, tired man (read: babie), but fortunately Jiwon is right there to take care of him when he gets back.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MVforVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts).

> For the little jellybean that is Min   
xoxo

Hanbin should have left hours ago. But then an idea came to him and he couldn’t just stop. He’d gotten messages from the guys but he simply turned his phone off and got to writing. He’d had his headphones on and hadn’t noticed the rain coming down in a thundering pour. It was only when he noticed it was past 2AM that he pulled off his headphones just in time to hear a loud roar of thunder and he flinched at the sound.

He’d been so in the zone of creating that he hadn’t realised how late it was getting and he turned on his phone with some apprehension. As soon as it was unlocked the phone exploded with notifications and the latest being from only a few minutes ago, a missed call from Jiwon. He figured he shouldn’t be keeping him waiting and pocketed his phone and started packing his stuff up. 

He must have been exhausted because he didn’t even consider the fact that he’d get wet if he stepped outside until he got down to the lobby and cursed his shitty sleeping schedule and stupid tired mind. 

But as mentioned, he was stupid, and he figured he could handle the 15 minute walk in the rain. And he kind of did, until a truck nearly ran him over making him step back into a puddle and as he cursed the driver out another truck drove past and doused him in water. He was shaking in a mixture of cold and annoyance as he’d made the rest of the way back home.

His shoes squeaked and squelched too loudly when he stepped into the elevator and because the world hated him it didn't even work so he had to walk up four flights of stairs on shaky legs as shivers racked his body. He kept sniffling and he couldn’t even wipe the snot away properly because his hoodie was completely soaked. 

When he finally got his keys out with frozen fingers and unlocked the door he felt completely drained and he didn’t even have the energy to take another step and just stood there and closed his eyes. He tried to toe his shoes off but it was too slippery and his toes hurt from the cold. 

“Hanbin?” a voice called out softly and Hanbin cracked his eyes open to see Jiwon staring at him with a concerned look on his face. 

He sniffled slightly and suddenly felt his bottom lip start trembling and soon enough tears were stinging in his eyes. Hanbin was tired, and cold, and wet, and Jiwon was right there. Looking at him with his pretty eyes, and pout on his lips, and there was nothing he could do to stop the tears from falling and Jiwon immediately strode forward to wrap his arms around him. He almost wanted to push the man away because he was wet and gross and he could still taste the dirt in his mouth from where the truck had splashed him as it drove past. 

But this was Jiwon, and he could never push him away. He sniffled again and pushed his head into the crook of the taller man’s neck, enjoying the way his warmth felt against his cold nose. 

“You okay baby?” Jiwon asked and Hanbin could feel the vibration of his neck and couldn’t stop himself from pressing closer to him.

“No.” he whispered and felt Jiwon start to rub his back and _god_ it felt so nice.

“Let’s get you in the shower.” Jiwon said softly and slowly let his arms fall from around him but Hanbin didn’t want to move. 

It probably looked awkward but he was too tired to care. He just wanted to be close to Jiwon. They stayed there for a little while before Jiwon pushed Hanbin down on a stool to take his shoes off for him and then led him to the bathroom. The older was about to leave when Hanbin reached out to grab his wrist with speed he didn’t think he could posses in his state.

Fortunately, Jiwon understood because closed the door and turned on the shower before turning to Hanbin to strip him off his clothes, quickly following suit and getting in the shower with him. Hanbin shivered violently at the quick change of temperature but Jiwon’s hands running up and down his arms helped.

He was being so gentle and Hanbin just let himself enjoy the warmth of the water as the older washed his hair. He leaned back against Jiwon when he’d rinsed his hair the second time and felt the rise and fall of his chest against his back. It was comforting and Jiwon seemed to realise the effect it had because he wrapped his arms around Hanbin’s waist from behind to pull him closer.

“You’re like a baby right now.” Jiwon rumbled and despite the exhaustion he felt, Hanbin wouldn’t take slander like that.

“I’m not a baby.” it probably would have had more of an effect if it hadn’t come out as a whine.

“Sure you’re not.” Jiwon chuckled and Hanbin pushed away from him to turn around and look at him but froze as soon as he laid eyes on him.

It was ridiculous how he could still render him speechless like this. And the worst part was that Jiwon knew what effect he had on him as he simply smirked at him. Hanbin swallowed loudly and Jiwon’s grin widened as he leaned closer to press his lips against Hanbin’s and he immediately melted. It was natural, the way Jiwon’s arms slinked around his waist and Hanbin’s reached up to link around the taller’s neck. 

The kiss was slow and Hanbin’s shivers were finally gone. He felt warm inside out and he opened his mouth to let his tongue tease at Jiwon’s lips and he quickly realised what Hanbin wanted and opened his mouth. They’d had sex many times before but for Hanbin, this felt more intimate than all of those combined. He couldn’t explain it but as he pressed closer to Jiwon he felt slight hardness of Jiwon’s dick against his leg and supposed he must have felt the same.

He let one of his arms fall from around Jiwon’s neck and reached between them to run a finger gently over Jiwon’s erection and the older man gasped at the sensation, pulling away for a second to look at Hanbin. There was a question in his eyes and Hanbin simply nodded and slotted their lips together again, wrapping his hand fully around him and letting his other grip at Jiwon’s hair at the back of his neck.

He slowly jerked Jiwon off and he was so focused on the movement of his hand and the lips against his that he didn’t notice Jiwon reaching down between them to grip Hanbin’s dick, gently tugging at it and Hanbin gasped into the kiss, knees trembling slightly. He lost the rythm as Jiwon tightened his grip slightly before running his finger over the slit and Hanbin couldn’t stop the moan from escaping and he felt Jiwon smirk against his lips.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Jiwon whispered and Hanbin hated how much he liked the compliment. 

He forced himself to concentrate and jerked Jiwon off until he threw his head back, putting his neck on display and Hanbin didn’t even care that the water of the shower was getting colder as he stilled and stared at the sight in front of him. Jiwon was beautiful as he stood there panting, the grip around Hanbin was as gentle as it was intense. Hanbin started his movements again and let his lips trail down Jiwon’s neck and he relished in the sounds the older was making. He kissed his way back up and playfully put Jiwon’s earlobe between his teeth, tugging slightly.

“Fuck.” Jiwon groaned and Hanbin smirked when the older hastily gripped his hair to tug him away and press their lips together again. 

They jerked each other off in tandem and Hanbin really hoped none of the guys were up for a midnight snack or something because they couldn’t keep their noises down. The sound of panting and moans filled the hot bathroom and the cooling water felt nice despite Hanbin’s earlier bout with the cold. He was running ridiculously hot right then. 

When Jiwon came it was a surprise for both of them and Hanbin pulled away to watch in fascination at the way his chest expanded and stomach clenched, making his abs more visible for a few seconds. He jerked him through it and Jiwon’s head fell forward to rest on Hanbin’s shoulder as he breathed through the aftershocks. He pulled Hanbin’s hand off of him and gripped Hanbin’s dick, jerking him off to slowly increase the speed as he noticed Hanbin was getting close. It was a bite to his neck that threw him over the edge and Hanbin nearly collapsed at the sensation, but fortunately Jiwon was there to steady him before lowering them down so they were kneeled on the floor of the shower. 

“You okay?” Jiwon asked softly and Hanbin just rested his head against his chest, Jiwon’s hand naturally going to the back of his neck

“Tired.”

“We probably should have just went to bed huh?” he chuckled and Hanbin shook his head, a little whine escaping.

“No, it was nice.” he mumbled, “I needed you.”

“You’ve got me.” Jiwon said and even though the shower was cold now, all Hanbin felt was warmth.

Jiwon turned off the shower but they stayed there on the floor for a while longer before they started shivering and they got up and got dried up. Jiwon peeked out of the crack of the door and they went to his room. Hanbin felt dead on his feet and let Jiwon get him dressed in comfortable silence before they climbed into bed and under the covers.

Hanbin curled up with his face nuzzled into Jiwon’s chest and the older wrapped his arms around him to pull him close. Hanbin could still smell Jiwon’s natural scent over the shower gel and he breathed in deeply to inhale the comforting smell. He felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head and he pushed away slightly to look at Jiwon and pouted slightly, making him chuckle slightly before he leaned over to press his lips against his.

It wasn’t a makeout this time, it was just little pecks but Hanbin loved it just as much. He felt so ridiculously content, so far from how he’d felt earlier. But the exhaustion was still there and he had trouble reciprocate Jiwon’s actions but it didn’t stop him. Jiwon kept planting kisses on his lips and face and Hanbin wished they’d do this every night. Minus the rain maybe.


End file.
